shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hawthorne D. Robin
|mark location= |occupation= Apprentice to Chrom Thornton |previous occupation=Bartender |team=Black Frame Pirates |previous team=Orange Town's Drinker's Pub |partner=Chrom Thornton |previous partner=Unnamed |base of operations=Unnamed Ship |status=Active |relatives=Unnamed Parents |bounty= 5,000 |devil fruit=Dōji Dōji no Mi |haki=N/A |weapons='Oboka' (溺火 Drowned Flame) Yakesui (焼け水 Burnt Water) }} Hawthorne D. Robin (ホーソーン.D.ロビン Hōsōn D Robin) is a young and aspiring who wishes to become a full-fledged . Hailing from and acting as a bartender for much of his teenage life, he was eventually noticed by Chrom Thornton, and ate a known as the Dōji Dōji no Mi at some point during this meeting. Afterwards, in order to train him, Chrom took him as his apprentice and a Cabin Boy. He has a meager bounty of 5000 thanks to his occupation. Appearance Robin has the appearance of a young man in his teenage years, as evident by his actual age. Because his upbringing wasn't in a technological society, Robin generally had to go out a lot in order to enjoy himself, therefore retaining a fit and lean figure, as well as an average height. He holds dark hair that is generally kept well-groomed, parted onto his left, just above his eyes. While his eye color is traditionally a dark brown, he appears to use contacts to make them appear blue. Why he does this, isn't yet known. Over his eyes he wears a pair of rectangular, black-framed glasses, ironically befitting the crew's name which he is in. In terms of attire, there is one of two that Robin will constantly be wearing, though he has shown to wear others if the occasion presents itself. As a Cabin Boy, Robin wears a simple white dress shirt, black tie, black belt, black dress pants and dress shoes combo. After all, Robin is a man who likes to flaunt despite his insecurities; or rather, because of his insecurities. When outside of the ship and performing duties, particularly in winter-time, he will wear a black, double-breasted trenchcoat over this attire, with a black belt above his waist and an orange satchel, of sorts, holding his weapons. On several occasions, Robin has said he prefers a mix between casual and formal wear, he believes it brings out the best of his rather polished appearance. Gallery RobinAnime.JPG|Robin in the anime. Robin's Heart Is Stolen.JPG|Robin infatuated over an attractive person. Personality Robin is a cheerful young man, who constantly attempts to find the positives of life despite the amount of tragedies that one person may go through within their life. He is a very encouraging person, whom anybody can talk to without hesitation. This personality was developed over the course of his migration to Orange Town following the defeat of by . After seeing everybody's rather droopy faces, Robin took it upon himself to become the clown of the town, taking in everybody's sorrows and turning them into cheers. Some residents of the town have likened him to an older brother figure, something which he was never able to experience because of his mother's miscarriage with his younger brother. Robin has generally expressed himself as a man who is well-mannered and rather restrained in terms of his antics despite the fact that he believed himself to be the clown of his town at some point. He is very polite to most people, especially to those that he has met for the first time, doesn't know very well, or those who are of a senior position. He has shown to be very respectful to those who are older than him, getting along with them well because of his interest in history and folktales, which elderly have plenty to tell. Otherwise, when interacting with those who he knows quite well, he is very optimistic, cheerful and somewhat sarcastic, in a comical manner of course. He can easily laugh from the simplest of jokes, and likes to try and make humor as best as possible, though the certainty of that fluctuates constantly. Underneath this, Robin is actually a rather deep person. Despite his philosophy that life should be enjoyed, he has shown to be a very anxious individual, particularly when it comes to his self-esteem. He has various issues with his own identity, whether it be his personality or his appearance; his self-conscious nature makes it difficult for him to believe that people truly accept him for the way he is, even if it is very explicit. To this extent, he outwardly tried to hide this by acting that little bit conceited, even if it is rather annoying by most people. It is unknown why he acts in this way, though it is believed to be linked to the way that his parents taught him to keep up to societal expectations, eventually causing his glimmers of individuality to be nothing more than curses to him. Among other things, Robin is also a bisexual, having realized this ever since he was thirteen, three years ago. Due to this, he appears to be easily excited by the concept of seeing somebody attractive, quickly giving his heart to them in a comical manner. On many an occasion, he has also shown to try and unsuccessfully flirt with others, whether they be boys or girls, constantly causing him to drown in his "sea of despair" for an hour or so before jumping up at the opportunity again. Robin is an individual who is very academically inclined, both in general situations and in more striking situations, such as a battle. He utilizes logic and multi-perspective thinking in order to accomplish a given outcome, which he commonly devises as well. He dislikes using brute force because of his own lack of it, though doesn't appear to be above using himself as a scapegoat in order to achieve the full success of his strategies, despite the injuries he may succumb to as a result of this. History Synopsis Abilities and Powers Physical Attributes Marksmanship Devil Fruit Weapons Trivia *Strangely, Robin's frames are shown to be red in the anime, while they are black in the manga. *Unlike most that carry the , Robin shows some traits that are rather uncharacteristic, though this is mainly because of his inexperience as a pirate, these are: :*An appetite that isn't tremendous (though compared to ordinary people, it is quite high, thanks to his metabolism). :*A somewhat strange fear of death. Though it should be noted, it isn't fear, it is more regret that, if he were to die, it would mean he couldn't experience the things he truly wants to. *However, he does have a few traits that are associated with the Will of the D. These include: :*An abnormal :*An extreme tolerance for pain. Behind the Scenes *While his profile picture is based off a Writer from a Fairy Tail omake, his general appearance is heavily influenced from Yukio Okumura from Ao no Exorcist. *Robin's way of meeting Chrom was inspired by how met . *The name for Robin, or at least, his first name, was inspired by the Avatar's default name in the Fire Emblem: Awakening game, who is the best friend to Chrom, a relationship similarly reflected with Chrom and Robin. :*To this extent, Robin acts as the author's avatar, partially in appearance, but more in his personality (albeit exaggerated in some cases to fit the image going for him), along with his abilities being inspired from what the author would picture himself as in the One Piece Universe. Furthermore, his Devil Fruit was created keeping in mind that the author had always wanted to be in more than one place to achieve the multiple ambitions he had at any given time. Category:Will of D. Category:Male Category:Cabin Boy Category:Black Frame Pirates Category:Human Category:Gunner Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User